First Light
by 7teen.4ever
Summary: Bella sees the last...uhm...person she expected to see at the park. oneshot


**AN: I was listening to my Taylor Swift CD, and I was like…Love Story sounds like a story of Vampires…and thus this little shebang was born. What am I going do to with all my randomness?**

**Disclaimer: I own a can of pop, but not Twilight.**

_September 13, 2010_

I was in the park when I saw him again. I was just walking through, my face buried in The Da Vinci Code-It was funny that many thought that Leonardo painted secrets in his painting. I knew that he wouldn't do that. But it was still a funny aspect. To the outside world it would seem I wasn't paying any attention to my surroundings.

But I knew that there was a boy and man playing catch, a teenage couple was on a bench eating ice cream together. And there was a young man sitting under an Elm tree.

I took a deep breath, tasted the different scents in the air, and froze. I knew that scent, but the last time I had smelled it, I was completely confused about what was going on. I looked up out of surprise, and my eyes locked with the deepest pair of eyes I had seen in my three-hundred fifty, no it was three-hundred fifty-one today, three-hundred fifty-one years of existence. I gulped as I remembered when _he _and I first met…

_September 13, 1675_

I was standing on the stairs of Padre's mansion. We were celebrating my sixteenth birthday. But, I knew it was just a chance for Padre to show off my beauty to rich suitors. I knew he hoped I would marry a knight, like my older sister Rosaline did.

"Isabella," Padre called over the crowd as I descended the stairs, "My beautiful Isabella."

He reached for my hand, and I let him. I had little to no right to refuse to.

"Caius," Padre said to the white haired beside him, "This is my Isabella."

"Bella," I corrected.

"A beautiful name, for a beautiful girl," He smiled, reached for my hand and kissed it, "Aro…" He trailed off looking around himself, "Oh, my. Where did my son go?"

My gaze wandered around the room, and stopped on a pair of the greenest eyes I had ever seen. I slipped away from Padre and the white haired man. Towards the beautiful man leaning against the wall.

When he saw that I was walking towards him, he straightened. I saw that he easily dominated any other man here. He started walking towards me. We met in the center of the room.

"Hello, Isabella," his voice was like velvet, but also had a rough edge to it.

I curtsied, "How did you know my name, signore?"

"Well, I heard your father say it to that man over there."

"You can hear all the on the other side of the room, signore?"

"Yes, amore, I can."

Did he just call me amore? No one had ever called me that.

I blushed crimson, "Well you have exceptional hearing then, signore."

"Please call me Edward, amore."

"Well, you can call me Bella."

"Bella, a beautiful-" he started.

"-name, for a beautiful girl." I finished, "Many before you have said that to me."

"Well, amore, I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say, 'a beautiful name for a girl whose name should be Spledndio.'"

I blushed again, "Why thank you for that compliment, signore."

"I am being very rude, do you wish to dance?"

"Yes, signore, I do."

We danced for a long time. Learning more about each other. He was originally from England, but had decided to move here a few years back. Yet, he spoke the language perfectly.

A little after an hour after we first started dancing, a hand clamped down onto Edward's shoulder.

The hand belonged to Padre. He looked outraged, "Take your hands off her."

Edward removed his hands, and I immediately missed them.

"Leave, and never come back, you disgusting abimnio," there was a fierce disgust in Padre's voice. I couldn't understand why Padre would say such things to Edward.

Edward lowered his eyes to the floor, "If that is what you wish, mio signore."

One of Padre's guards grabbed his left arm and escorted him to the mansion's door. I couldn't believe that in such a short time, the one man who sparked any interested in me was gone from my life, forever. All at the hands of my beloved Padre.

I looked up at Padre with teary eyes, "Why?"

He still had disgusted eyes when he looked at me, "There are things in this world, Isabella, that you can not, and _will _not, know of." He turned to our guests and clapped his hands, "And I believe it is time for my daughter's birthday to end."

As the guests started leaving, Padre grabbed my arm and practically dragged me up the stairs. As we went he growled out at me, "You are to never see that abimnio, _ever _again."

I stared at my feet as I hurried along with Padre, "Yes, Padre."

When we finally made it to my room, he all but shoved me through the doors before locking them. After I undressed until I was just in my shift, I sat on my bed and let my tears finally flow. It took almost of my will not to cry in front of Padre, I had sworn with Rosaline that we would _never _cry in front of him, ever since Madre's death thirteen years ago.

As I sobbed into my hands, I thought I heard a faint tapping noise. I looked up at my balcony door to see Edward standing behind it. I gasped and rushed to the door to let him in. I opened my mouth, but he pressed a finger to my lips and whispered, "Amore, do you wish to stay with me, forever?" he had this desperate look about him.

"Yes, yes of course," I said without properly thinking it through. He sighed happily.

"I was hoping you would say that, amore," he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me fiercely. I felt him sweep me up in his arms and carry me to my bed.

"Signore!" I gasped in surprise.

"I will not do anything of _that _sort to you out of wedlock, amore."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

He sat next to me on the bed and bent over my neck and lavished it with kisses. I felt something sharp scrape my neck, "Signore?"

"Shush, my amore, shush. I will not harm you."

And then suddenly I felt my neck get scraped right before something pierced it.

"Edward!" I screeched.

Edward pulled away from my neck and with wide eyes stared at the door, just as I heard loud footsteps running towards it, "I must go, my Bella, but as soon as you can you need to find me. I love you, Bella. Never forget that." He kissed me again, and ran to my balcony door as my bedroom doors burst open revealing Padre and three guards.

"Seize him!" Padre screeched right before Edward jumped over the ledge.

"Edward!" I screamed, "No!"

Padre whipped around and stared at me, "No, not my Isabella. Seize this abimnio"

"Padre, what are you saying?" I cried as the guards advanced towards me. I felt a pain in my upper jaw and felt something scrape my bottom lip.

"Kill that beast!" he yelled pointing a finger at me.

My vision went red. I had a strange instinct to sing my teeth into these men's necks and drain them of all of their blood.

I shook my head fiercely before dashing out the same door Edward had just moments ago-had only been seconds since I had seen him? It felt like four lifetimes- and jumped off the balcony, landing on the concrete. Unhurt.

I whipped my head up to hear Padre scream, "Kill it! Kill it!"

I ran as fast I could to get away from my so called father. I kept running trying to find my Edward. I kept running, and running, and running…and running…and running…

_September 13, 2010_

Edward stood up from his position on the ground, and walked slowly toward me. I had not seen this man, no, this vampire, I had not seen this vampire since that night he had changed me. For my first two-hundred years I had searched for him. Yet, I could not find him anywhere. And exactly one-hundred fifty-one years ago today, did I _finally _start living for my self. It seemed so strange, yet _so _right that today, today of all days I found my Edward.

When Edward stopped in front of me, he reached a hand up to wipe a lock of hair away from my face, "Amore, is that really you?"

I grabbed his hand and held it to my face, "Yes, signore."

I smiled up at the vampire who created me exactly three-hundred thirty-five years ago, today.

"Oh, amore, how I have missed you so," he whispered before he bent to kiss me.

**AN: Here are some translations:**

**Padre: Father**

**Signore: Sir**

**Amore: Love**

**Spledndio: Gorgeous**

**Abimnio: abomination**

**Mio signore: my lord**

**Madre: Mother**

**Yes, I'm a hapless romantic. :D I adore this kind of thing. Tell me if you liked it, hated it, whatever-ed it. I would love to know.**


End file.
